Paranormal Enticement
by Oceaneyes756
Summary: Lacie and Zak have been best friends ever since high school. Suddenly, things start changing between them.
1. Character Descriptions

**Paranormal Enticement**

Character Descriptions

**Lacie Rae Strider**

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 140

Age: 26

Eye Color: Jade Green

Hair: Naturally Blonde, but dyes it Black, thin turquoise streaks, naturally curly but she straightens it

Piercings: Two on each earlobe, one in left ear catilage, one on right side of nose

Tattoos: 3 small black hearts from left collarbone to shoulder, GAC coffin with cross and "GAC" under on right wrist, Bluebird with red banner in beak that reads "Death is the Start of a New Journey" on lower back, Astrological Symbol for Leo on right ankle bone (Meanings coming later in story)

Link oceaneyes756. deviantart. com /gallery/#/d48vykg (Yes I had to put spaces, it wouldn't show up otherwise)

**Zachary Alexander Bagans**

You should know

Except, he is 26 in this story

**Nicholas Joshua Groff**

The same except he is not married, just dating, and he is 25

**Aaron Hilton Goodwin**

The same, except he is 27

**Billy Tolley**

The same, except he is 28


	2. Chapter One  That Nightmare

_NO! Anyone but him! Anyone but Zak!_

My screams echoed through my mind as I bolted upright in the bed of my hotel room. I could feel my heart ready to burst out of my chest and beads of sweat rolling down my face. Well, it was sweat or tears. I was so shaken up, I couldn't tell at the moment. The only thing on my mind was Zak. I had to make sure he was okay…

I sprinted down the hallway. _300, 301, 302, 303, 304! There! _I knocked on his door frantically. It slowly opened, revealing a shirtless Zak in a pair of black plaid pajama pants, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What the fu—" I tackled him in a bear hug, sobbing softly into his bare chest. "What's up Lace?" he asked worriedly.

"Nightmare… You… Killed… Demons…" I said between sobs. I looked up into his deep blue eyes. Anyone could get lost in those… I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head. _He's just a friend… like Aaron and Nick, _I told myself.

He took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Lacie, it was just a dream. I'm completely fine. Nothing happened to me… Do you wanna come in and just chill for a bit. Take some time to wind down? Maybe even talk about it?" I nodded and sweetly smiled at him. Zak returned the friendly gesture and wiped a tear off of my cheek. "Oh, and nice pajamas by the way. I didn't think you liked girly colors," he smirked. I stopped in my tracks, realizing what I was wearing. A pink tank top and lime green pajama pants with pink hearts on them and pink fuzzy slippers.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath. "This," I said, gesturing to all of me, "never leaves the room."

"Okay… It's the least I could do for you. You've had a pretty rough night…" he plopped onto his bed and patted the space next to him. "C'mon, take a seat. I won't bite… Hard."

"Hardy, har, har…" I say sarcastically. I scoot in next to Zak, leaning back on the pillows he had propped up against the headboard. There was something oddly comforting about being there, just him and me.

"Let's see what's on television… At 2:00 in the morning," he turned to glare at me. I shot him one of my, I'm sorry, but not really,' smiles. "So, what's up with this dream of yours? From what I gather out of the four words you muttered, I was taken hostage by demons in some sort of prison cell and they forced you to watch while they killed me. And I'm thinking I died some horrible torturous death…"  
>"Damn… You're good." Suddenly, Zak bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, completely confused. He sat there chuckling, pointing at the television. I turned to see what was on… "CHANGE IT!" I yell. This was probably my least favorite episode of Ghost Adventures. It was the one where we were in Kansas at an old plantation home, and I decided to be an idiot and taunt the cow in a field next to us. Nick just happened to be filming at the time said cow decided it was fed up and started to chase me around the field. The guys thought it was funny to air this on national television.<p>

"Nah. I like this part!"

"ZACHARY!" I throw myself across the bed, trying to get the remote from him. I didn't notice that my tank top had ridden up a little bit.

"Do I see a tramp stamp?"

"What?" I gasped, throwing my hands over my back.

"No, lemme see it. I thought you only had the three tattoos?"

"This one was my little secret. It has a deeper meaning than the other three."

"So what's the meaning?"

"It's a long story… So, I'll start with the others. Remember the night I got this one?" I said, indicating the Leo symbol on my right ankle.

"Yesh, it was the same night I got this one," he laughed, pointing to the one on his left shoulder.

"You got it. It was the night we graduated high school. Valedictorian and Salutatorian, cheer captain and the biggest nerd in school, best friends for life."

"Yup, and you were blonde back then… None of this black with turquoise crap."

"You said you liked it!"

"I do… But that's besides the point."

"Well. Moving on, I got the hearts on my collarbone about a year later. Not much behind them. Then, when we started GAC, I got the coffin on my left wrist… And last year is when I got the bluebird. The day after the funeral…"

"The funeral?"

"Yeah, remember when my brother and sister were killed in that car accident. I got this as part of the healing process… They were going home from my apartment when a drunk driver hit their car. They both died on impact. You're the only person I've told…"

"Oh, Lace… I'm so sorry. I know they died, I just didn't know that part of it…" By now, I had tears streaming down my face. Then, surprisingly, he hugged me. Not just one of those casual hugs, but a deep meaningful one. And we sat there, in each others arms…


End file.
